


[A4F] Polishing my boot

by RoughSoftie



Category: gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Boot Worship, Degradation, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/F, Gen, Humiliation, Kitten, M/M, Master/Pet, Outercourse, good girl, se
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughSoftie/pseuds/RoughSoftie
Summary: Speakers boot is clean but scuffed. They call on kitten to polish it up her special way - by humping it. A lot of encouragement, some vague instructions, talk about doing it in the office, finishing up by having kitten lick the boot.
Kudos: 10





	[A4F] Polishing my boot

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested tags: [boot humping] [boot licking] [D/s] [outercourse] [boot] [shoe] [SE] [kitten] [good girl] some [petplay] light [degradation] talk of [exhibitionism] and [humiliation]
> 
> Performance suggestions: Take your time, you're just there to encourage the listener to do things, not really tell them what to do.
> 
> FEEL FREE to change it however you like! Could easily be switched up for a different gender if you want.

*Sound of brush against leather or something similar - you're cleaning dirt off the boot but you're almost done*

Thats all of it I think... Kitten! Come in here!

Look at this! My boot is all scuffed. I got all the debris off, but it's going to need a good, long buffing.

Of course I want you to do it, I didn't call you in here just to look at my shoe, did I? So get your pants off.

*Sound of appreciation* Now help me on with my boot. Good. Now get to polishing, you may hug my leg.

Take it slow and gentle. Doing it dry won't help.

That's it, long slow movements. Take your time, the result is worth it. I buffed them myself last week but... it's just not the same.

Don't pout. I know how much "pride" you take in doing your chores, but I was at the office and it was a bit of an emergency. If I could I'd take you to work - I'd like nothing more than to spend all day with you by my feet - but the office has a strict no-pets rule. Otherwise I'd gladly bring you in... maybe have you shine my shoes while I'm in a meeting... Have lunch in the cafeteria with you kneeling by my side, showing everybody how obedient you are, eating from my hand... I've talked about you at work you know. I've told my colleagues how you always do your chores, always happy to buff my boots... They're quite jealous...

Are you getting a bit flushed kitten? *Chuckle* Your cheek is so warm against the back of my fingers... Think you're ready to really get to work? Yeah? Then speed up and get in there... Put some pressure on it... Thaat's it...

Yes... Back and forth, back and forth, aaall over the top of my boot... While you work, I'm just going to... slowly stroke your cheek... trace your ear... run my fingers through your hair... You're doing such a good job kitten.

*Amused* I think that spot might need some extra attention... Work it then, really buff that spot... That's it... Go on... Harder... It's a real stubborn scuff, isn't it? Quicker, harder polishing might get it.

You're so cute like this, arms wrapped around my leg, cheeks flushed, my hand in your hair, those pretty eyes looking up at me... Just the way things should be. You really do take your chores seriously, don't you?

Yes you do. Such a good kitten. I think that spot's done now though. Stop. I think it's time for the tip of the toes... Good girl. Short movement... Really get in there... Mmm...

Make sure you don't just go up and down, but side to side... Good... And some circles... Getting tired? It's a real workout for your hips. But you're almost finished, aren't you? Tell you what, since you've been such a good girl I'm going to let you suck on my thumb while you get done. 

*Chuckle* Go on then, you're so close... Finish up... Yes, that's it, you know how it's done... Such a good kitten, working so hard to get my boot shiny... Almost there... Come on kitten... You can do it... That's it, that's it... Little more... There we go! I love watching you finish your work... Good girl. Take your time... Such a good, pretty kitten. It's okay, just hold on to my leg. Good girl... Good girl...

For a moment there I thought you'd suck my thumb clean off *chuckle* Just one thing left to do. That's right, get down on the floor... and give it a shine with your tongue... Good girl... I don't want anything but saliva on it... Mmmm... Done? You sure? I don't mind if you want to take your time. *Chuckle* That's what I thought. Go on then... Lick my boot some more...

You know what? I think I might take the same path from work tomorrow...


End file.
